


Let go. There's nothing else you can do for her.

by Kayoi1234



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: A03 exclusive, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for routes, Time Loop, Time Travel, Why do I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Stories where instead of the five main boys dying or someone else dying...Lucette dies instead.





	1. Rod Benedikt Widdensov: He was too accurate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Cinderella Phenomenon. All rights belong to Dicesuki and the rest of the team.  
> I also don't own Pullea Magi Madoka Magica. I ain't twisted enough to make that bullshit happen.  
>  
> 
> AN: I played the game, noticed that a lot of people died, and it got my brain box thinking.  
> What if Lucette died?

Rod brought the knife down, the blade making its way towards Viorica’s chest.

And that’s when Lucette moved.

She moved, and she was now in the path of the blade that was coming towards her.

Now, in another timeline, it would have only hit her shoulder. She would have survived, wounded, but _alive._ Her shoulder would have been stiff at times but she would have _survived_.

In this timeline, she wasn’t so lucky.

The blade buried itself hilt deep into her chest. Lucette’s eyes became unfocused, glassy, as she collapsed.

Rod, snapped out of his trance, in time to catch the orange haired girl, before noticing the knife sticking out of her chest.  

He began to panic as he set her down and pulled out the knife, flinching at the blood that had already stained her clothes, his clothes, his gloves, the knife, now lying forgotten on the floor of the throne room. Pulling out a handkerchief, he tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail, it didn’t work.

Mythros was standing a good few steps away, shocked, before fleeing the room.

Delora had woken up, and had noticed Lucette’s still body on the cold throne room floor. There was Rod, desperately pleading for her to wake up, to snap at him, to tell him off for crying. He had barely even noticed that the words were coming out of his mouth, not Sebby, who was silent for once, just staring at the body whose hands that Rod said were “Warm.”

But now? They were cold. Far too cold.

“ _I’m sorry Lucette. My aim was far too accurate. I’m so sorry._ ” Rod whispered.


	2. Karma: He was too late

Karma turned a corner, the primal side of him, which had taken over, was screaming for him to find Lucette, to keep her close, and to keep her safe.

He made it into the throne room just in time to see Sir Alacaster’s sword swing down onto Lucette.

Time seemed to slow down as she noticed him, and saw the small, jewelled rose dangling from a claw.

Lucette smiled before mouthing something, four words,  and the sword struck her, making a clean cut through her chest, and blood began to spurt out. 

Her eyes became unfocused, her expression blank, as she fell forward and landed on the cool throne room floor.

Karma could feel the Beast melting away, until he was only just Karma, or Klaude, as he dropped to his knees beside Lucette, his mind blank except for one single phrase:  _Oh gods she's dead no no no no no no-_

Alacaster stood there, with a grin on his face as he smugly watched Karma plead for Lucette's life to come back. The King sat on his throne, watching with the shock evident on his face at the scene that unfolded before his very eyes. And Varg just stood there, staring at the body on the floor. The shadows twisted, and then Fritz took Varg’s place, where he promptly sank to his knees, staring blankly at the body of a princess he swore to protect.  

Karma shook as he cried for Lucette to come back, for her to wake up because he needed her, like she was the air he breathed, the only thing that could keep him sane. 

Waltz burst in, as an adult now, and noticed the room in varying states of shock. He noticed the blood, a dead Lucette lying on the floor, and he felt the blood drain from his face. He uttered a spell, and Alacaster collapsed, fast asleep, before placing a hand on Karma's shoulder. 

"There's nothing else you can do Karma. Let go." He said quietly, not surprised when Karma shook his head in response. 

Karma sat there, hugging Lucette’s cold body to his chest as he said quietly “ _If you were cursing me, fine. I deserved it for being too late._ ”


	3. Rumpel: He was far too slow

Rumpel watched as the soldiers killed each other, and Lucette picked up a fallen sword and was backing towards a pillar.

One of the soldiers raised his sword, and made a stab towards Lucette’s chest.

He snapped, and ran towards her, hoping to shield her from the sword that was making its way towards Lucette. If he could just move a bit  _faster_ -

The sword met its mark. As the soldier pulled the blade out, Lucette fell forward, her eyes losing the spark of light, as her last breath was expelled into the air.

Rumpel just stood there, staring at the body on the ground.

Mythros stood there as well, smugly looking at the shocked look the doctor had on his face, before getting knocked out by Karma’s sword. Karma noticed Lucette’s still body on the ground, and he froze, unsure what to do.

Rumpel sank to his knees, and stared blankly at the girl on the ground. _Nononononononono this can’t be happening, she’s still alive right, Lucette can’t be dead that’s not how the story goes right?_

Rumpel goes over to her, and flips her over; wincing at how much blood she’s already loss. He puts his pointer and his middle fingers on her wrist, and tries to find a pulse. But the pulse is gone, and she isn’t breathing.

Rumpel just kneeled there; the tears that were falling from his face were mixing with Lucette’s blood on the palace floor. He kept muttering the same words, over and over: _She’s dead she’s dead she’ dead oh gods she’s dead._

The other people arrived, and saw the body lying on the floor. Delora and Parfait were steadily growing paler. Waltz looked like he was going to vomit, Varg stood there, at loss for words and Rod? Rod stood there, freezing up at the sight of Lucette’s body. Jurien and Garlan were staring at the body, not believing what they were seeing.

“ _I’m so sorry Princess. I was far too slow.”_ Rumpel said between sobs, staring at the body of a girl who he had, for once, failed to save.


	4. Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton: He wasn’t fast enough

Varg watched as the magic moved from Mythros’s hand towards Lucette, and he made a dash for it, trying to gain distance, so he could at least block the strike from strik-

He was too slow. Far too slow. 

The magic met its target, and pierced right through her, as she fell backwards, Lucette’s gaze becoming unfocused, her eyes glassy as the blood began to pool on the cold, stone floor, as she landed with an audible thump.

Waltz stood, watching in shock, as Varg fell to his knees beside Lucette, and watched the shadows ripple and twist until Fritz was kneeling next to the body on the floor. Fritz felt the prickle behind his eyeballs as he began to sob uncontrollably, while muttering “ _I failed, I failed, I failed.”_ Over and over again, like a prayer.

Mythros stood to the side, a maniac grin on his face, before getting punched in the face by Waltz, who had seemed to ignore magic at that point.  Then he turned to Fritz, who was kneeling in shock, crying quietly now, his own salty tears mixing with Lucette’s blood. He held her now cold hand in his, and just looking how small it seemed to his. Waltz could feel the tears threatening to spill out, but he didn't let them, in fear that once he started crying, he wouldn't stop. 

The others began to burst in, and upon noticing Lucette’s body, lying on the ground, they felt their faces go pale, and sorrows build up within them. Parfait seemed the most affected, she was collapsed on the floor, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. Hildyr hadn’t noticed the anguish happening beneath her floors. She sat on her throne, proud, and unaware that her daughter lies dead within the castle.

“ _I’m so sorry Princess.”_ Fritz whispered into Lucette’s hand. “ _I just wasn’t fast enough.”_


	5. Waltz Crisswell: He wasn't Quick Enough

Lucette stood in front of her mother, panting slightly.

Waltz heard words from Hildyr about how her daughter had became disobedient, imperfect.

It was only when he noticed the light gathering in her hand, is when he starts to cast his own magic.

But he had noticed what the spell was too late.

The queen shot her hand out and the magic moved at a great speed, faster than Waltz could throw up a shield, striking Lucette in the neck and chest. The momentum from the impact forced the princess to fall back, landing on the cobblestone with a loud _thump_.

Waltz ran up to Lucette, and gathered her up in his arms. He kept pleading with her, asking to wake up, it’s all going to be okay, just you wait, so please just wake up. But Lucette’s eyes had already lost the spark of life; her body was already going cold, the blood staining the ground.

Hildyr stood there, indifferent, and prepared to attack Waltz as he knelt there, when she suddenly got tackled by Jurien, Fritz and Garlan, knocking her to the ground, and Fritz impaling his sword in her forehead, who promptly turned to dust.

All three turned to Waltz, and realising what had happened, felt the blood drain out of their faces, watching Waltz beginning to cry over Lucette’s cold body. Karma stood off to the side, staring blankly as he loosely gripped his sword in one hand. The townspeople were quiet, there were no jeers of " _Murder! Killer! Witch!"_

Children were freezing at the fact that “Big Sister Lucette” isn’t waking up. She’s supposed to, right? The prince makes her all better and she wakes up, right?

Waltz knelt there, cradling Lucette while whispering “ _I’m sorry Little Star. I’m just not quick enough to save you._ ”


	6. Epilogue: Her final wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's saved and reset over and over again. She's re played the same three months. She's done it so many times.  
> So why can't she save them?  
> Did...did that creature lie?

“He’s already dead. There’s nothing you can do.”

Lucette looked up, to see a white, cat like creature, sitting a little ways from her. Its tail waved mockingly, staring at her with soulless, red eyes.

She stared at the creature, wondering why it was here.

“But, I can give you another chance to save them.” The creature said its mouth not moving.

“...really?” Lucette asked, sceptical.

“I don’t tell lies.”

It got up, and trotted closer, now standing right in front of her, his body being the only thing in the way.

“In exchange,” The creature continued, staring. “Sign a contract with me.”

* * *

 

Lucette transformed again, under the light of a full moon, in the middle of the forest.

Grasping the shield, she cast her magic, her _second_ set of magic. Time turned back, as she walked to the next timeline.

She’s already lost count of how many times she’s repeated this.

She stopped counting pass the 181st loop.

She was already on her 400th.

She’s exchanged her life, for someone else, or rather, for everyone else.

She knows their lines, and she knows theirs. Grasping the soul gem tighter, she walks through the palace, to, breakfast, before the maid tells her.

She already knows the story. She has been re living the same three months over and over again.

And this time, she knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucette doesn't get any last words.  
> She's already dead by the time someone gets close enough to hear her ragged breathing.


End file.
